Networked video games have exploded in popularity due, in part, to game hosting services, which include console-based services such as Microsoft's Xbox LIVE®, Sony's PlayStation Network®, and PC-based game hosting services, which enable garners all over the world to play with or against one another using their end user devices (e.g., consoles, PCs, etc.).
Generally, networked video games involve a host computer (which is typically, though not necessarily, a server device) that provides a gameplay session in which a video game is played at an end user device over a network. Many networked video games involve a multiplayer video game in which two or more players play in a gameplay session in a cooperative or adversarial relationship. At least one of the players may comprise a human player, while one or more other players may comprise either non-player characters (NPCs) and/or other human players.
An NPC may comprise a player not controlled by a human user. For example, an NPC may be controlled by game logic (e.g., artificial intelligence). A game developer or others may design an NPC to perform one or more functions of a human-controlled player. However, testing such designs can be difficult for various reasons. For example, in networked video games, certain real-world factors such as a quality of network connections of end user devices may be difficult to simulate, and therefore take into account when testing an NPC. Furthermore, it can be difficult to simulate coordination of end user devices involved a networked video game.
A related problem includes a difficulty in testing a suitability of an NPC match, in which two or more NPCs are grouped together to play in a cooperative or adversarial relationship. For example, real-world effects of network connections on a given NPC match may be difficult to test. A still further related problem includes a difficulty in debugging new or updated software or hardware components involved in a networked video game. For instance, it may be difficult to troubleshoot or identify problems without real-world data from networked end user devices, and data from actual gameplay of networked video games may be insufficient.
These and other drawbacks exist with networked video games.